Monitoring blood glucose several times per day is a recommended way for controlling blood glucose levels in patients managing diabetes. Good blood glucose control minimizes loss of life, reduces limb amputations, and enhances quality of life for hundreds of millions of people. It is often recommended by physicians that patients managing diabetes monitor blood glucose levels typically four times a day to mitigate the risks of poor blood glucose control.
Devices for managing blood glucose typically include a lancing tool. In operation, the tool is opened, and a disposable lancet can be uncovered and inserted into the tool. The user can position the tip against his or her finger and actuate the tool. After that, the blood sample can be transported to a glucose measuring device for analysis. After the lancing event is complete, standard practice is for the user to re-open the tool, and remove and dispose of the lancet. The devices may offer additional features such as a means for the user to enter a depth of insertion of the tool via a dial or a similar input mechanism.
Blood flow and pain while lancing can be adjusted by the depth of insertion of the lancet. A lancet that is inserted deeper than levels recommended for a specific user can cause a high volume of blood flow and significant pain. By contrast, a lancet that is inserted less deep than recommended levels introduces less pain, but does not draw sufficient quantity of blood for testing blood glucose levels. The lancet can also be replaced with each use to prevent risk of infection. Replacing a lancet with each use can also prevent the lancet from becoming duller with use, and consequently provide less pain while lancing. Pain, expense, and user-unfriendliness are common reasons why diabetes patients may be less likely to monitor their blood glucose levels with diligence.